Hermes y persefones Jackson
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: este one es una de mi muchas idea de este libro aunque a mi me gusta la pareja que pueden llegar a ser percy fem y Hermes o Apolo su escritor es Rick Riordan


Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del escritor Rick Riordan, los personajes son Percy Jackson Fem y Hermes espero que le guste me nació esta idea.

Después de a ver amado tanto a Luke, de a ver sido traicionada por él, de a ver conocido y vivido tanta cosas algunas buenas y otras malas, algunas muy rara y otras no tanta, de tener una familia tan hermosa que amaba con locura, de a ver luchado contra Cronos y obtener la victoria de a ver visto morir a Luke de a ver perdido la memoria de solo acordarse del que a poco a poco gano su amor, de a ver luchado contra Gea y ganar de a ver perdidos a amigos ahora podía decir que por fin su tan conocida mala suerte estaba cediendo un poco para poder respirar.

Ahora mismo estaba en un hotel con el amor de su vida el dios que logro llegar a ella de manera desinteresada de tener un comportamiento de un niño de 6 años y dar dolores de cabeza, de darle golpes por algo que hizo podía decir que estaba muy feliz con eso, aunque sea un quebradero de cabeza. Se acurruco en los brazos del hombre mejor dicho del dios de los ladrones ambos estaban en la cama desnudo disfrutando la cercanía y la paz que tenía luego de a ver hecho el amor por primera vez. La chica de 17 años soltó un gran suspiro de placer encantada por cómo se sentía.

-Percy- dijo Hermes trayéndola a la realidad- te quedaste dormida e muñeca- él le acariciaba tiernamente la cintura y cadera relajándola.

-no, solo estaba pensando en que momento me enamore de ti- responde la chica con pesar fingido.

-oh vamos - se quejó el dios molesto mientras giraba y la dejaba bajo su cuerpo - yo soy un buen chico- hizo un puchero tierno, eso era lo que más amaba del hombre.

-un buen chico- respondió la chica antes de mirarle coqueta.

Hermes sonríe malvadamente antes de iniciar de nuevo, antes de volver a tomar lo que es suyo por derecho porque a pesar que su tío lo quiera matar, a pesar de que no debe amarla lo hace con mucha pasión y amor, porque Perséfone Jackson se ganó el corazón del dios de los caminos y ladrones.

Era la noche cuando ambos decidieron que debían ir a casa de la chica, la cena y la fiesta que prepararon Sally junto a Paul era algo que ella no quería perderse y Hermes menos tenía la oportunidad de convivir un rato con su suegra, cuando ella volvió a colocarse la ropa en su lugar el dios no resistió le dio un suave beso en el cuello de la chica haciendo que ella se estremezca.

-vamos Hermes debemos irnos o tu querrás de nuev….- la chica no pudo hablar un suave jadeo se le escapó de sus labios carnosos.

-tiene razón pero es tu culpa- se quejó Hermes después de a haberla mordido en el cuello- deberías dejar de tener este cuerpo libidinoso.- murmura.

La chica suspira sabe que es imposible hablar con Hermes cuando se pone en ese papel de niño de 4 años. El chico porque es así como él está un joven de unos 17 años aparece en el cuarto de la chica con ella. Por lo cual van saliendo junto, al bajar por las escaleras se encuentran con una gran pero gran sorpresa de parte de Percy y con un gran dolor y miedo por parte de Hermes.

Zeus y Poseidón habían ido a comer en casa de Sally y su esposo Hera estaba presente, pero quitando eso, se ve a un Zeus pálido mirando a su hijo como si fuera un futuro cadáver y un Poseidón que pasa por varios colores hasta tomar un color rojo de la furia matara a su sobrino no es nada tonto, la chica tenía varios chupones en el cuello y el los VEIA POR OTRA PARTE ERA UN PADRE CELOSO, Y SU SOBRINO ERA HOMBRE MUERTO.

-HERMESSSSS- el grito de guerra aterro al dios de los ladrones al padre del mismo y a Percy

Fuera de la casa se escuchaba gritos de un chico, grito de tres hombres y varios gritos más.

-VEN ACA HERMES TE MATARE-

-HERMANO DEJA A MI HIJO.

-ZEUS DEJA QUE LO MATE.

-POSEIDON NO LOS MATE- se escuchó el grito del mortal y su esposa.

-PADRE….

Así estuvieron por unas horas hasta que por fin dejo de escucharse esos gritos que alertaron a la mayoría de los vecinos que llamaron a la policía, Hermes tiene una buena conclusión por lo que le había pasado y paliza que le dio su tío y suegro que ahora no le dejaba nunca jamás a su hija a solas con él. Tambien estuvo escuchando el regaño de su padre por no haberle dicho así se prepara para detener a Poseidón.

Segunda Conclusión siempre, siempre tener cuidado con el dios de los mares sobre todo si la hija del mismo es tu novia o eso al menos es lo que creía Hermes.


End file.
